Light
'' '' ''History Before he embarked on his adventure to stop "Team Research," otherwise known as Team Rocket and the war that they started, not much is known about Light. His father is a military soldier for the Johto region, who survived the war, but nothing else is known. The beginning, "Team Research" As Light began what he supposed to be a carefree journey, he quickly came across signs by a mysterious "Team Research," which was supposedly an embassy from the Kanto region. The signs gave rediculous rules, such as "you can only catch the first pokemon you see," and "You can only heal once before you defeat the gym leader." Outraged at these, especialy the latter, he determined to find the group and discover why they had the rules. His first encounter with them in Slowpoke Well quickly changed his thoughts from negotiations to battling. Eventualy "Team Research" revealed their true nature as Team Rocket, starting a war between Kanto and Johto at the same time. The war, Johto side Lance counseled Light that the first thing to do, if he wanted to end the war, would be beat the Johto gym leaders and convince them that it was Team Rocket, not Kanto or its leader Red, that began the war. For the most part, the Johto leaders were easy to convince. Pryce was already convinced that it wasn't Red, and all except Chuck, who didn't even know a war was going on, were persuaded by the end of the battle. Chuck only took a few minutes outside of his gym, where Team Rocket was attacking. During this time Team Rocket was very busy, completely invading Goldenrod, blowing up Twinleaf, attacking Cianwood, and attempting to blow up Blackthorn. Their biggest activity, however, went un-noticed until Light challenged the Elite Four for the first time. Team Rocket had completely taken over the Elite Four, replacing each member with one of their own operatives. They left Lance uncontious in the champion room, with a bomb set to go off within fifteen minutes of me walking into the room. After freeing Lance, they both rush downstairs to defuse the bomb, only to run into several Team Rocket grunts. After intervention from the Magikarp Army, the bomb was defused, and Light began the Kanto part of his mission. The War, Kanto Side In Kanto, Light's part of the war was more of a sneaking around role, dodging the police who were ordered, presumably by Red, to apprehend any Johto residents, and while he had an alias set up, he didn't want to test it. He had a close scrape the day after he arived, with Michal barely getting him out of the way before he was apprehended. After that things went well until Light went to the Power Plant, which had apparently been bombed by Kanto, killing several including Misty's family, and was now being reopened. As the ribbon was cut, a Team Rocket grunt raced out holding a gear, without which the Power Plant would not work, and kidnapped Fangretta as he ran. Michal gave chase, and eventualy Light, or rather Michal with Light looking on, defeated the grunt and returned the gear. Around this point Light learns that Misty has a severe hate for citizens of Johto because of the bombing killing her family, so Light begins plotting methods to get around battling her until the last minute. Light battles his way through gyms, reaching Blaine and his gym located on Seafoam islands. Blaine, after being defeated, offers help in battling Blue, who normaly never battles anyone before the challenger has all seven of the other Kanto gym badges. Light went to the next gym and battled the Psychic leader Sabrina. During the battle, Red issued a command that all gyms were to be locked up, and the officer that intended to lock Sabrina's gym showed up immediately following the battle. Light snuck out the window, promising her that he would settle things. Light found Janine, whose father was missing. Having deduced that Koga was most likely in Cerulean, and not wanting to go there until he had beat Blue, Light returned, with Janine, to Cinabar island, and battled Blue, winning handily. With that out of the way, Light and Janine finally travel to Cerulean, attempting to stay undetected. The plan quickly goes awry, with Misty and her boyfriend Jared running into Light, who had split up with Janine to look faster. Jared was the Rocket grunt that had stolen from the Power Plant, so he had no problem identifying Light, and Misty set her Lapras on Light immediately. Lapras used an Arctic Furry combo move and burried Light inder a solid shell of ice. The only pokemon that managed to escape before he was frozen was Michal, who quickly showed that it was a mistake to make him angry. He completely dismantled Misty's team, and Misty grudgingly gave him an ice heal to free Light. Light woke seeing Misty crying because she would never be able to avenge her family, but then noticed her boyfriend laughing. Jared then made the mistake of revealing himself to be the actual murder of Misty's parents. Misty chased him out of rage through the water, eventualy losing him due to an underwater tunnel. Janine and Light then go to search the rest of the town, and eventualy Janine found him, and Misty apologized for the hatred. The War, wrap up Now having all the gym badges, Light attempted to go up Mt. Silver, where Red was rumored to be, but a stubborn guard wouldn't let him up without being registered as Champion, which hadn't happened the first time due to the press for time because of the bomb. Light had no real problem with the Elite Four and Lance, and he then returned to the guard. The guard still didn't want to let him through, but after Light threatened him he backed off and left. Light climbed his way to the top and finally confronted Red. As it turned out, Red had actualy not been in control the entire time. The Charizard, which actualy wasn't his and was severely deformed, that was with him was keeping him prisoner, with the rest of Red's pokemon also being controlled by Charizard's "Master." Light beat Red's pokemon, Red recalling each one after Light defeated them. When the Charizard saw that he was the only one left, he flew away. Light hopped on Michal and followed, leaving Red behind to hike down the mountain. Charizard led Light back to Cerulean, where it was discovered that Eusine and his creation, Mewtwo two, were the ones behind it. Even though Eusine considered himself the head man, Mewtwo two(now refered to as Mewtwo) quickly demonstrated that he had no intention of following Eusine's instructions, bashing him into the wall with his psychic powers. Light attempted to engage, but it was no contest. Mewtwo nearly killed Vesuvius before Light recalled him, and was preparing to kill Light, causing him to faint before he died, but Suicune intervened and sacrificed himself to give Light powers over water and speed. Light, filled with Suicune's energy and power, summoned a water blast to blow Mewtwo back into the mountain, and charged in to finish the job. As it turned out, Mewtwo was ready and had an army of Rocket grunts, including Jared, waiting. Light pulled a surprise on them, however, as he had sent Stonewall to retrieve the Magikarp Army. With the MA distracting the grunts, Light took on Mewtwo, who again nearly killed Vesuvius, pushing Light past the limit, and Light killed Mewtwo. The rest of the fighting disolved after Mewtwo, who had been the main driving force behind the Rocket grunts, died. That night in a dream in Cerulean, Suicune informed Light for how to use the powers, and that Mewtwo and Eusine were just pawns in a bigger plot. After this Suicune's energy faded, and there was no more communication from him, though the powers remained. The next saga After several weeks, Light was approached by the trainer Burzaks, who told him that he needed Light to help out the Sinnoh region while Burzaks takes care of something else. Light agrees, and so the next chapter continued. Light and Burzaks woke up next to Lake Verity after having taken a portal from Mt. Silver to the Sinnoh region. A bunch of time elapsed between the warp from Mt. Silver and the landing at Lake Verity, and neither Light nor Burzaks remember what happened during that time. Reguardless, they woke up to a midwinter day, and a large Galactic invasion. They were chased by Team Rocket until they were trapped, and captured. Before they were taken far, however, they were saved by a Cresselia, who then told them to run and spread the word about Team Galactic being back. Burzaks decided to call Jasmine to make sure she knew he was all right, but the person on the phone turned out to be a kidnapper, who told Burzaks to come to Unova if he ever wanted to see Jasmine again. With that threat forcing the issue, Burzaks raced off, and Light headed towards the town to begin spreading the word. Soon Light ran into Professor Rowan and Dester, a headstrong and arrogant boy, just younger than Light, who had also been told by Cresselia to warn people about Team Galactic. Dester was extremely suspicious of Light, and wanted to attack him, but Professor Rowan sided with Light, and gave him a Chimchar for a battle with Dester. Light won handily, and Dester stormed off. Light set off after him, thanking the Professor for the help, and began gathering teammates. Xavier Light collected teammates, and had captured Chester and Accipter to go along with Ignatious when he entered Jubilife City, and ran into a strange man named Looker. Looker told Light to bring him any information reguarding Team Galactic, then ran off to do something. Light had a short conversation with Dester, who was arguing with a teacher at the Pokemon school, but soon he walked off as well. At this point a man, about 6' 8" started talking with him. The man introduced himself as Xavier, and it was revealed that he had had run ins with Team Galactic before, and at the end of their conversation they decided to team up to take on Team Galactic. They both agreed, however, that they needed to do some prep work first, and it differed between the two, so they agreed to meet at the Oreburgh Gate in a couple days. Personality Light is normally lighthearted, though he will focus when needed. Hard working and dedicated, Light's pokemon look up to him and train hard under him. He is afraid of the possible ramification of war, and even though none of his pokemon died in Johto and Kanto, he can't help but wonder what might happen if someone does go down. The Magikarp Army Before the war officialy started, Light had to cross the water seperating him from Mohagony town. To do so he went fishing, and caught a Magikarp named Bob. After enough training, the Magikarp evolved and learned to speak. As it turned out, Bob was part of a secret army made of Magikarp and Gyarados, a leader of it in fact, and had been sent for help because their general had been captured by the very group that the army was organized to take down, Team Rocket. Bob lead Light to the Lake of Rage, where said General, Stonewall, had been forced to evolve and was now rampaging about. Light caught Stonewall, calming him down, and won the loyalty of the entire Magikarp Army. Stonewall told Bob that he was now the general in standing, and joined Light's party permenantly. The Magikarp Army, MA for short, helped in several locations along Light's journey, saving him in the Mohagony Town Team Rocket base, helping liberate Goldenrod, rushing to the rescue in the bowels of Indigo Plateau to save Light from a bomb, and finally aiding Light in taking down Team Rocket and Mewtwo two in Cerulean City's cave network. Suicune When Light first met Suicune in the basement of the charred building, Suicune told him "You will be needed soon. Prove to me that you can bring peace." After this it sprints off, dissapearing for a while. Suicune shows up next on Cianwood, battling Euisine and his Charizard. Light helps Suicune out by defeating Euisine and driving him off. Right before he runs off again, Suicune tells Light, "You may have what it takes." Before Light can process the fact that he understood Suicune's words this time, or what they meant, Suicune again raced off. For a long time Suicune stayed out of the picture, and Light all but forgot about him until faced with certain death at the hand of Mewtwo two. Mewtwo two fired a huge beam of lethal energy toward Light, the fear of which caused Light to faint, but it never struck him. Suicune had lept in between Light and the beam, sacrificing himself and giving Light all of his power to defeat Mewtwo. Suicune disintegrated from the attack, but was still powerful enough to communicate with Light after death, for a time anyway. The night after that happened and Light defeated Mewtwo, Suicune lost all energy and died completely. Powers Light recieved his powers from Suicune as Suicune sacrificed himself, saving Light from Mewtwo. Light's powers include power of water, the temperature of said water, and over speed. Light can run as fast as the speed of sound, allowing him to sprint over water, and can cause any amount of water to bend and change temperature to his will. The only hold back? His own energy. It takes a tremendous amount of energy to use his powers, and they often leave him drained or unconscious if he doesn't watch himself. When he first battled Mewtwo, immediately after Suicune gave Light his powers, Suicune's energy gave him all the energy he needed to finish the job, so Light didn't realize at first how draining the powers were. He can currently run at sonic speeds for roughly four seconds at a time and maintain his composure. Any longer and he begins to be dizzy or tired. This can take him as far as twenty miles before he feels side effects. He can go as long as seven seconds before he drops from exhaustion. For his water powers he can manuver a small amount of water, roughly two or three pounds worth, of water for infinite time. The more the water, the more it taxes him. He used over a hundred pounds of water in his largest attempt, which was to blow back members of Team Rocket when they cornered him at Lake Verity, but that left him extremely tired and unable to do anything but watch. The Legends, Pokemon that have been in previous Nuzlockes '-'''Vesuvius the Typhlosion -Fangretta the Raticate -Cleopatra the Nidoqueen -Michal the Togekiss -Zack the Golem -Stonewall the Gyarados Category:Heroes Category:Characters